Ana Johessman
Anastasia Imani Johessman is a businesswoman from Acacia, Georgia. Personality Of the Johessman triplets, Ana is the least likely to pretend to like a person. She is very up-front about her annoyance with society. She can also be pleasant; she is easily the most likable of the trio. She gets along with others well once they earn her respect and time. Her behavior is the least "American" of all of the Johessman children; she is far more Jamaican than the others with regard to etiquette, mannerisms, traditions, and even spelling and word choice. Appearance At 5'10 and 140 pounds, Ana is slightly taller and heavier than Dakari. Her skin is a lighter shade, and her lips are thinner. Her hair, which might be straight or curled, is tinted light brown, and she usually wears green contacts. Otherwise, she looks remarkably like her older sister. Like Dakari, she dresses professionally and fashionably, and keeps her hair long. However, her fashion sense is a touch more daring than Dakari's and is more likely to include bright colors and unconventional styles. Abilities Intuition Intuition is an ability that gives Ana vague knowledge about situations and people through extrasensory processes. She never learns facts, but simply picks up on how a person is feeling, or what condition an object might be in. Ana personally uses this ability to gain information on the wishes and fears of others. She uses those wishes and fears as tools for bribery and threats. She must be within sight of a person, and can only sense these things about people within a one hundred mile radius of herself. It is not possible for a person to notice when she is using her ability, as it is fully non-intrusive. She cannot learn skills or aptitudes through this ability, and cannot mimic abilities or anything of the sort. Affliction Affliction allows Ana to use the information she gains against others. She uses the same mental processes as in her primary ability, but instead of receiving intuitive information about a person, she sends information to the person's brain. All illnesses are at least partially in the mind, once conceptualized by a person; by suggesting to a brain that it might have a disease, she is able to produce this disease in the person, as the body begins to behave as if it does have the disease. She likes to uncover what a person fears most and use that as inspiration; for example, if a target fears being impotent, he will find himself unable to reproduce, or maybe even have sex at all, for the rest of the night. This ability has the same physical boundaries; additionally, even if she uses a terminal disease, the conditions she causes only last as long as she wills it, which cannot be longer than a day. That can be long enough to result in death, but usually is not. Also, she cannot make especially deadly versions of a condition; she would not be able to kill a healthy person using the common cold. Background Ana is the third of the Johessman triplets, after Dakari and Young. She was born three minutes after young and eleven minutes after Dakari. Ana gets along with all of her siblings well, and loves her older sister dearly, perhaps more than any of the other children do - and since the entire family loves arch other deeply, that is saying a lot. Though Dakari is distant toward most others, Ana is able to reach her on a level most others cannot, having grown up with the woman, spent school days with her, defended her from bullies and made her somewhat popular among the other girls. Like the rest of the Johessman children, Ana was expected to do well in school; she did the most poorly of the triplets, earning Bs and the occasional C. She fared better in the streets; she had been gifted with a social savvy that usually missed the Johessman genetic line. She hardly got into trouble, except with rival gangs, and she was a natural leader. To her, this was a perfectly normal childhood. Her parents were never abusive, and seldom fought, and did not neglect her... they just placed her in the midst of the city's dangerous drug trade. To this day, Ana does not consider that as having been strange on the part of her parents. Ana's abilities first made themselves known when she was in college at Savannah College of Art and Design, Atlanta campus, where she studied fashion design. While she earned her bachelor's, she also maintained her family's drug trafficking branch of business, as Dakari had moved to New York and Young was attempting to earn a master's degree in only five years. As of her father's death in April 2011, she, Dakari, and Young have jointly run all of the family's businesses, both legal and otherwise. Recent activities Ana currently spends most of her time in Jamaica, overseeing the newly-installed, Johessman-led government there. Facts of interest Ana has developed a friendship of sorts with Felicia Soler after having crossed paths with her and her significant other one night in Las Vegas. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Villain Category:Johessman